Summer ditch
by Cassandra Raie
Summary: Its a warm summer day, Bella's at School, The Cullens are ditching. It doesnt seem fair. So Bella decideds to ditch and to take the day off to spend with her boyfriend and his family. Rated for a reason! LEMON! R&R! :


Today was a warm summer day, or at least that's what I could tell from in here. I loved summer, it was one of my favourite times of the year, its warm and people are happy, it's as simple as that. But instead of being outside enjoying the nice warm sun, I was stuck in here, in this stupid class room, in this stupid town and my boyfriend and his family were at home pretending to be somewhere exciting so they didn't have to show themselves in the sun.

I'm sure Alice was sitting outside right now, in a bikini next to the beautiful flowing river that was next to their house. Jasper would be beside her watching her or dangling his feet in the water, or maybe even playing with Emmett.

And no doubt Emmett would be out running around and having fun like the child he really is. Rose would be right next to Alice in a bikini as well and she would be reading a car magazine with her iPod playing in the docking system. And Edward, my beautiful Edward, would probably be in the creek, enjoying the water, or maybe at our meadow also enjoying the sun. Where ever they were and whatever they were doing, it was better than this.

The bell rang signalling the end of first period. I then made a snap decision; it was too nice a day to be at school, so instead of walking to my next class I made my way to my truck. I started it up and drove out of the school grounds and towards the Cullen house. As I took the turn to the Cullen driveway I noticed that a tree had recently fallen, I decided I would ask Edward about that later.

I pulled up out in front of the Cullen house. Alice must have seen me coming, because no one seemed phased by my appearance. Edward was at my door opening it for me before I had even turned the engine off. I hopped out of the car, welcoming his strong, cool embrace. He kissed me on the head mumbling something about humans and rash decisions.

I looked over to where Alice and Rose were and sure enough, they were both exactly where I said they would be. Emmett and Jasper had a volleyball court set up and were playing at super Vampire speed which I couldn't even keep up with.

Edward led me inside and into the kitchen before he stopped and turned to me. He kissed me softly on the lips before resting his forehead against mine.

"I missed you" I sighed contently.

"And I, you."

He then proceeded to get me a cool drink, for which I was thankful. I loved it when he took care of me like this, it was nice to be taken care of for once, instead of having to take care of someone else.

"What would you like to do today love? Since you're cutting class and all." He smiled at me.

"Only because I missed you so much" I replied, I knew he wouldn't argue with me after that, it was the only way I could usually win.

He was still waiting for an answer to his question.

"I think I just want to relax for the day, listen to some music, maybe read a little, and spend some time with my favourite person." I smiled sweetly at him.

After I finished my drink Edward washed up the cup and put it away, then he wrapped an arm around my waist and started to lead me upstairs to his bedroom.

When I walked in I noticed that the bed was there which I wasn't expecting, he must have noticed my hesitance because he turned to me and smiled that beautiful crooked grin that makes my heart melt.

"It's just easier to keep it in here now, considering how much time you spend here now."

I just nodded slightly. I closed the door behind me as I walked further into his room. I walked over to the bed sitting down. I lay back on the pillow and patted the other side of the bed for him to come and join me.

He lay down beside me and I rolled over and tucked my face into the crook of his neck.

After about 20 minutes of just laying there I pulled myself up and stole a chaste kiss. I then started to walk out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me in a slightly teasing voice.

"Well, nothing is happening up here, so I thought I would go talk to Alice and Rose."

I started to walk out again when I was stopped by a pair of strong arms.

"Oh no you're not." He stated simply as he started to kiss up and down my neck, I melted against him, pressing my back into his chest, and my ass against his groin.

I moaned lightly as he started to tow us back towards the bed. He laid me down gently and hovered over me. He then started to kiss all over my face, my forehead, my cheek, my nose, my other cheek, each eyelid, my chin, down my jaw bone before finally my lips.

He kissed me with a fevered frenzy, I knew he would never fully lose control with me, but he was starting to trust himself more and more.

I moaned into the kiss earning a slight growl from him. My arms locked around his neck, while one hand locked into his hair. He deepened the kiss by tilting my head back more and I trailed my hand down his back in response.

I reached the bottom of his shirt and started to tug it upwards, he got the idea and quickly got rid of the material that was in the way. I traced the lines of his chest as he started to kiss my neck again.

He was then at the hem of my shirt, slowly pulling it up. I lifted my arms up so that he could pull it off entirely. As soon as that was out of the way I arched my back and he unclipped my bra. We had gotten quite good at this, we had done it a few times before. he kissed his way down from my neck to my chest. He then lowered his head to my nipple putting it into his mouth, being careful that his lips covered his teeth, so that he didn't hurt me or bite me.

He sucked lightly and my back arched as a strangled moan passed my lips unwillingly.

He brought his other hand up to massage my other breast, tweaking my nipple slightly. After he had finished his assaults to my left nipple he moved to my right, sucking lightly again, while he massaged my other breast.

I hated it when he would tease me like, this it was torture. It hurts so good.

"Edward, please" I whimpered.

He looked up at me and saw the dazed and flushed look on my face, he smiled as he kissed his way down my stomach. Finally he reached the top of my jeans and slowly undid the button and zipper while watching me with his beautiful eyes.

Finally, he pulled down my jeans and my panties, leaving me completely naked for his eyes. He stared down at me for a second and I felt the blush creep to my cheeks involuntarily.

He came up the length of my body, kissing me again, with as much passion and force as he would allow himself. I started to undo the buttons on his cargo pants and he quickly stood up and undid them throwing them off as well as his boxers.

He crawled back on the bed so that he was hovering over me once again, he kissed me lightly and then positioned himself at my entrance.

I felt his cool tip press into my hole and I moaned loudly, earning a load groan from him. Once he was buried all the way in he started a slow rhythm, slowly building pace as the pleasure intensified.

"mmm… Edward…Harder…please!" I managed to get out between moans

He started to go faster as his grunts and moans started to mingle in with mine. The pressure was building and building and suddenly, like a spring it released and I screamed Edward's name. I felt him release inside me and I was slightly aware of him moaning my name. He rolled off me, pulling me on top of him so that we could stay connected while we both came down from our highs.

After about 10 minutes I moved off of him, whimpering slightly at the loss of contact. I walked around the room picking up my clothes and his. I threw his to him and started to get dressed. By the time I was dressed, Edward had gotten dressed, made the bed again and was now lying on it waiting for me to finish.

"Show off."

I held my hand out for him and he took it entwining our fingers.

We walked downstairs and outside to join the others who were enjoying the sun. I was sitting with Alice and Rose when the volleyball hit me in the back of my head. I turned around to glare at Emmett.

"OH EDWARD!" He yelled mimicking me. I just threw the ball at him rolling my eyes. He was laughing so hard at his own pathetic joke that the ball actually hit him in the head. He stopped laughing suddenly looking at me in shock, while the rest of us laughed at him.

Yes, summer was defiantly my favourite time of year, its nice and warm, the suns out, everyone's happy, and I get to ditch every now and then.

* * *

**Ok, so second lemon, what do you think? did i do ok? i like to think its better than my first.**

**anyway, i had some free time and felt like writing a one shot, hope you liked it :)**

**review please,  
and check out my other story - so we meet again...**

**its also full of twilighty goodness. :)**


End file.
